Fifty Shades of Green
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: A collection of snippets from the life of Harry Potter. Written for the 'Fifty Shades' Challenge. [1. Harry finds out something he never wanted to know...]
1. Green

**Green**

His eyes were glazed as he stared at the letter, reading and re-reading the beautiful cursive that lay in tauntingly bold ink. He almost couldn't believe it, trying to tell himself that it was all a lie, that they must be wrong. _It can't be._ The words seem to jump out at him, screaming for his attention.

' _I'm sorry...'_

' _... didn't want you to find out like this...'_

 _'... given a chance to explain...'_

Harry couldn't look at it any more, his anger building. He let his hands form fists, crushing the paper between them. His stomach was churning and his mind racing. _How could this be happening?_

It had been five years since the war had ended and people were only now getting back to their old lives. Families were being mended, job created, schools rebuilt. He had watched some of his closest friends strive to do something amazing with their new lives, and watched many of them throw it away. He would have liked to say he way one of the former, but as he sat in a three day old shirt, with take away containers strewn across the floor, he knew that wasn't true. The only thing that had kept him going, the only thing that kept him sane was his new found relationship with his long time best friend-turned lover, Ron Weasley.

It was shocking, to say the least, when a night out with friends turned into a hook-up. Harry had downed more than his share of Firewhiskey, and knew it was time to head home. Hermione had offered to lend him a ride, but Ron had interjected, saying that he needed to go too anyway. They had walked from the bar, practically leaning across each other. When they arrived at Grimmauld place, both of them shocked they hadn't lost a limb during their drunken apparation, Harry had stopped at the stairs and Ron stilled beside him. The boy-who-lived stared up at his friend, his sight slightly blurred. He slurred out a quick thank you and went in for a hug. Ron, being taller than Harry, bent down to accommodate. They both still claim it was an accident, but somewhere between the awkward hug and the civil handshake, their lips met.

After the booze wore off and the anxiety flared, the two managed to talk through the events of the night. As dinner turned to three a.m. the men finally got everything off their chest and feelings were admitted. They decided to keep it between the two of them, being cautious about where they went, unsure whether or not the Weasley's would understand. The papers constantly painted Ron and Hermione as the 'hero' couple, taking friendly outings and turning them into secret dates. Hermione was easily frustrated by these stories, but offered to deal with them when she found out what the red-head was really hiding.  
"I can't believe you took this long to tell me!" she had squealed when the news was finally broken to her on Ron's next birthday; Harry had needed desperate help to find the perfect gift.

Ginny was the next to find out, because Harry could no longer bare stringing her along. She had been shocked beyond belief, but when she looked at it again, she had realised how obvious it was. The Christmas holidays two years after the war had brought something new to the table. Everyone had taken time off from their jobs to spend time as a family. Partners were introduced, and children announced. The shock escalated when Hermione had revealed that she and Neville were engaged, but nothing could beat the news that came just before dinner. Charlie had been late arriving, which cause Molly to start a riot. But everything was quietened when he finally walked through the gate, followed by a 'work friend' of his, Chris. To say that the reveal was dramatic would have been understating it. Molly had cried, so happy that her son had finally found someone despite who it was, and Arthur somehow managed to get through the entire night without understand what was happening. Charlie and Chris retired to his room as the festivities wore down, and Arthur offered to set up one of the lounges.  
"Arthur, no. Chris it going to stay in Charlie's room," Molly said softly to her husband.  
"But there's only on bed in there?"  
"That's okay, love," Molly said, her voice now becoming strained.  
"Won't they be more comfortable if they didn't have to share?" Arthur was looking between Molly and the two men, unable to understand what they were all trying to get out of saying.  
"They don't _have_ to share, Arthur, they _want_ to." Arthur's face twisted into a look of thought, his eyebrows wrinkling together. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked between the two, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. Without saying anything he just nodded as he walked away, keeping his eyes on them. The next morning he apologised profusely for not seeing it.

Harry and Ron had talked all night about it deciding that in the morning they would also reveal their relationship. Harry was not at all expecting what happened next. He woke to find the floor littered with flowers and Ron missing from the bed, a path leading out of the attic. He followed it down the stairs and into the kitchen, his mouth hanging open. The family was gathered in the kitchen, each holding a candle. Molly had tears in her eyes as she watched him, one of her hands pressed on her chest. Ron was standing in the centre of the group.  
"I know you said you wanted to do it together," he started softly, a smile playing on his lips. He was wearing the dress robes from the Yule ball; he knew Ron hated them, but they always made Harry smile. "But, I needed some help organising this." Ron stepped forward, now only a couple feet from Harry as he watched, slack-jawed.

"Harry James Potter," he said, his voice shaking slightly. Harry shook his head as he realised what was happening. "For almost ten years you have been my closest friend, and the strongest person I know. For years I felt this huger within me, this need to be beside you. I always thought that that feeling was the result of feelings for Hermione or protection for my sister, but I realise it all now. All I ever wanted was to be near you, to hold you, to have you look at me the way you did Cho, or the way you are now." He had tears in his eyes, and Harry would never admit it, but so did he.  
"When you gave your life for us, my heart broke. I thought I'd never see you again, never see those ridiculously green eyes, or that crazy smile. I fought so hard just to survive for you. You are my everything, always." Harry gasped as Ron's knee hit the floor. He was holding out a simple gold band.  
"Hermione helped write the speech, but Gin picked the ring. Marry me?" Harry couldn't breathe. He had so much he wanted to say, but didn't know how to word it. Instead he just nodded, letting the tears fall as he pulled Ron to his feet and panted a kiss to his lips.  
"I love you," he whispered, trying not to break the kiss.  
"Ha! Gay," Ron said softly, his arms twisting around Harry hips.  
"You know it."  
Molly was a mess with happiness, congratulating them and chastising them for not telling her sooner. Charlie and Chris seemed happy to be no longer in the spotlight.

Now, three years after that, and the pair had never actually sealed the deal. While muggles were behind, wizards have allowed all marriages since the introduction of the ceremony. As it binds a wizard's power to their partner, the distinction seemed unimportant. Harry let out a small breath, which hitched in his throat as he thought back to that day. There was a crack as Harry disappeared which echoed around the empty house. He left the crumpled letter on the table, unsure where he was going but needing to get away. Ron wasn't expected home for another couple hours, but when he finally returned Harry was still gone, and the note was lying there. Ron picked it up, his face paling as he read it.

 _Dear Harry,_ _  
 _I'm sorry, but I can't let it go on any longer. You are one of my best friends, and your happiness comes before anything else. Last week I saw Ron with someone. I didn't think anything of it until I watched it go from something casual to something serious very fast. He kissed her.__

 _I didn't want you to find out like this, but he's planning on eloping with you tomorrow, and I couldn't let you do it without knowing everything. Maybe if he was given a chance to explain it might make this all make sense._

 _I totally understand if you hate me now, but I'm just trying to look out for you. If you need anything, you know where I am._ _  
 _Love forever, Hermione__

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 1,561**

 **Assessment - Ancient Runes/Task 1: someone reveling someone else's secret. Extra prompt: (word) cautious.**


	2. Emerald

**Emerald**

Ron's mouth was hanging open as he stared down at the letter in his hands. _How could this be happening?_ The words seemed to blend together, as he tried to process what was happening. He had been having a normal day at work. He was late this morning because he wanted to cook breakfast for Harry, and his boss had razed him about it. His thoughts had been elsewhere since lunch, though, as he was planning a fancy dinner to ask Harry to marry him then and there.

Ron threw the letter back on the table, almost running from the room as he made his way to the fireplace. He snatched a handful of dust from the mantle, bringing it down into the flames as he called out his destination. The world was spinning as Ron made his way through the floo, finally coming out in a wizard bar down the street from Hermione's house. He was furious. He could not get her words out of his head as he stormed through the street.

' _He kissed her...'_

 _'...your happiness...'_

 _'...given time to explain...'_

He knocked furiously on the door, calling out her name as he looked in the window beside it. His heart was racing as he continued to bang, as hard as he could, on the wood. There was a rustle behind it, and slowly it opened. Neville stood there, a forced smile on his face. Ron took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, but barely seeing anything but red. He was livid, unsure what to do, or what to say.

"Hey! Ron, how are you?" Neville asked politely, but Ron didn't have time for niceties. He took a step forward, but was blocked by the other Gryffindor. Ron looked him up and down, wondering if anything would play differently to the last time Neville tried to get in his way. Ron reconsidered using magic, as Neville had come very far since first year, and might now be a terrifying opponent.

"Longbottom, where's your wife? I need to speak with her," he said, his voice shaking in anger. He was fuming, heartbroken, and felt completely betrayed. Ron looked down to see Neville's hand hovering at his pocket, which Ron could only assume held his wand.

"She's in the kit-" he began, but was cut off as Ron barged through the door. He wasn't sure what he wanted from this visit, but needed something, anything – he had no idea where Harry went, but maybe Hermione did. She met him as he entered the kitchen, her wand in her hand.

"What do you want, Ronald?" she said calmly, not sure how he would react. Instead of answering, Ron took a deep breath. He didn't want to act too rashly, knowing that if he let his anger go he might hurt someone he really didn't want to. As he paused, he saw Neville come up behind him, watching his every move.

"How could you do that?" he seethed, his eyes almost falling closed. Hermione stood her ground, her face changing from reservation to indignation.

"Me? How could I?! Merlin, Ron! You cheated on him and you have the balls to judge me!"

"It was _my_ business!"

"He's _my_ best friend!"

"I thought I was your friend!?"

They both stared at each other, breathing heavily. Ron felt his heart constrict, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't say anything else as he turned from the room, vanishing from the house without another word. Hermione watched as he went, wanting desperately to yell some more, but unable to find the words.

* * *

Harry stared at the ground as he walked, his shoes grazing the grass as he made his way down the worn path. There was so much quiet surrounding him, suffocating him, that he thought for a moment he would combust. His eyes fluttered closed as he continued on his way, knowing every step, every turn. Harry could not stop replying the last day in his mind, picking small moments, watching his heart break again and again. He didn't know where else to go, and he didn't know who to turn to. He had considered trying to reach Ginny, knowing she would have something to say about it - but it just felt wrong, running to the sister of the man who had just broken his heart. He knew Hermione would be able to help, but he wouldn't know what to say to her. She was so smart, so kind. If it were her she wouldn't have been so blinded by love not to see what was right in front of her. _She is probably incredibly disappointed in me,_ he thought to himself, as he kicked a stone, watching it tumble away.

Ron had made him breakfast that morning. He never does that. Harry remembered that he had come home late last night smelling like something he couldn't place, but in his exhaustion he didn't care. _How could I have been so blind?_ Harry let out a small sob as he tried to hold back the tears. All of his family was Ron's family, and he couldn't burden them with this, he couldn't do that to Ron – no, it was Molly – it would break her heart.

He conjured a small bunch of flowers as he always did, placing it softly over the worn grave of Arianna Dumbledore. He liked to pay his respects to her whenever he felt the world was too much to handle; the day after he was fired, after a particularly hard bout of nightmares, when he found out Hagrid had passed. He never spoke, not sure exactly what he would say to her, but he felt that she understood. His fingertips grazed the stone, a feeling of warmth spreading through him.

He continued on his way through the graveyard, finally coming to rest in front of his parents' grave. There was something soothing about coming to see them, like all of his problems were meaningless if he was with them. It was still hard, he'd have to admit, coming here. Every time he did, his heart hurt but at the same time it was so full of happiness. He couldn't explain it to anyone else, no one quite understood the feeling – except maybe George, who had the same look in his eyes when he visited his brothers' grave.

Harry knelt down in front of the stone, his fingers softly running along their names. He pulled out his wand, slowly waving it over the dirt. A wreath sprouted from its tip, laying down over the date of their death, as if concealing it. His lips quivered as he thought of what to say, how to tell them. He pulled out a photograph and laid it on top of the stone. It was well worn, the edges bent and the colour distorted. But the smiling faces of the couple within were as vibrant as ever.

"Hi," he began softly, his voice shaking as he spoke, "it's been a while." He looked up to the sky as he spoke, trying to stop the tears as they ran down his cheeks. "I wasn't sure what to do, I don't know how to deal with this." The people in the photo stopped dancing, their faces falling as they watched him.

"Who do you go to when your best-friend betrays you? Who do you turn to? Who do you trust?" Harry's head hung as he took a deep breath. "Why does it hurt some much!?" He let out a soft cry, his hands flying to his face. The couple in the picture watched as his shoulders shook, his breathing uneven and shaky.

There was movement behind him, but Harry didn't turn. He knew who it was, but he didn't want to face them yet. The footsteps grew closer, any second and they would be upon Harry. He wiped his face roughly, not wanting anyone to see him in this state. A hand came to rest on his shoulders, the warmth of its touch sending a wave through him. He couldn't stop as the tears started to fall again, and arms wrapped around his shoulders. Hermione whispered comforts into his ear, rocking him slightly.

"It's okay, I'm so sorry," her voice was strained as she spoke, knowing her friends pain was her fault. "I'm so sorry."

They stayed that way for some time, until Harry felt he couldn't cry any more. They stood, their hands entwined as they once more moved from the graveyard. Harry looked back at the stone as he slipped the photograph into his jacket.

"Thank you," he whispered, one final tear leaving his eye, "for listening."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 1,444**


	3. Turquoise

**Turquoise**

He smiled softly down on the child, his emerald eyes shining brightly as he did. The boy had turquoise hair, and bright eyes imitating the same colour as his godfather. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the boy bounce on his toes in anticipation for what was to come. He held out his hand, turning it over and slowly opening it to reveal the creature within his palm. The small, fluffy, pink pigmy puff squeaked at the boy who was over-joyed at the present.

"Did you know that your Aunt Ginny had one almost exactly like this when she was younger?" Harry said softly.

"Really?!" The boy asked, his eyes widening. He giggled gleefully as the creature was placed in his hand. Harry nodded.

Teddy's smile refused to fade as the two of them walked hand in hand down the overgrown path. Harry was talking happily, distracting the boy from their destination.

Everything was quiet as they arrived. Harry bent down to Teddy's level, pulling the child close to him. Teddy leant against his Godfather as Harry wrapped his arms around him. They were standing in front of a simple marble headstone; with the names 'Tonks' and 'Lupin' written in both Andromeda and Harry's neat scribbles. Teddy stared at the names on the marble, his face blank.

"She was like me, wasn't she?" he asked softly, and Harry nodded.

"Yes, Teddy, she was special like you."

"Do you think she would have liked me?" His voice was so soft, but the words cut straight through Harry's heart. He stared at his Godson, unsure what brought on these thoughts, but desperate to quell them.

"Of course, Teddy! She loves you, even now," he said, his hand cupping the boy's cheek softly, "and so does your daddy." Teddy was quiet as he looked back at the stone.

"Do you miss them?" Harry took a deep breath as he tried to think of the answer that summed up that question – how could he possibly express the emotions he felt every day since their passing.

"Always."

Harry stood, holding out his hand for the boy to take. Teddy took one final look at the stone before taking his hand. The walk back was far quieter, both deep in thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 380**

 **July Event - 11. Teddy Lupin**


	4. Pickle

**Pickle**

My lip is bleeding as I run to the bathroom, tears cascading down my cheek. _I'm supposed to be stronger than this,_ I think, hastily rubbing my face to rid myself of this weakness. I look at myself in the mirror, my mouth swollen from their punches and my eyes red from the tears. My breathing is hitched as I try to stop myself from crying again, knowing that when I start it will be harder to stop. I'm not sure what to do, they are too strong, too fast. The way they look at me, it's the same way Dudley and his gang used to look at me, like I was meat – a punching bag with no feelings. I wipe away the blood, the cut on my lip already healing, and walk from the bathroom, praying that they will at least leave me alone for the rest of the day. I can't find it in myself to go to class, and instead I head to the library, hiding in the shelves. The Slytherins won't come here, and I know this can become my sanctuary. I hear students come in, and I deduce that classes must be done for the day. I see that Hermione girl from my year, she smiles as she looks at all the books. It's so innocent, so pure, that I can't help but smile as well.

When I turn around Professor McGonagall is there, standing over me with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"Mr Potter," she says, her voice stern and scary, "why were you not in class for the last two periods?" I know I can't tell her that I missed Transfiguration because Malfoy had convinced one of the older students to case the body bind curse on me, nor do I tell her that I skipped Potions because I was too scared to go.

I had heard his voice before it happened, and maybe if I had been faster, maybe it I had known more about the 'protego' spell I'd read about I might have been able to stop it. But as the words 'Petrificus Totalis' fell from his lips, I was doomed. I feel to the ground and saw Malfoy standing above me, his sneer prominent as he watched me lie there, immobile. Goyle's fist was shocking as it collided with my mouth, and I heard him cry out, claiming I had bitten him.

"He can't move, you imbecile!" Malfoy said, as he ran after a crying Goyle.

McGonagall's lips were quickly forming a thinner and thinner line as she waited for my answer, then suddenly her eyes widened as her hand flew to my face. Her finger slid across the forming bruise and her eyes ran over the bloodied cut.

"What happened?" She asked, bending down to my level as I sat in the chair. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't think of what to say. So, I told her the truth, about everything, and I can tell you – she was not happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 510**

 **July Event - 11. Shy**


End file.
